


All In: Forever

by newgirlystuff



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Leap of Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/pseuds/newgirlystuff
Summary: Nick follows his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I thought you might enjoy.
> 
> It's been a long time since I last posted, so I would love to read your thoughts on it. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of drabbles to help with the next few episodes of Reagan and Robby- all of them would be Ness stories we deserve to see on the show, but probably never will.
> 
> Happy New Year!

 

* * *

 

Nick didn’t even know what made him walk inside the store, but once inside he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the glass case. 

 

 _It’s too soon,_ his mind tried to reason. He knew it was probably right- it had only been three months since they had finally given in to their true feelings. “This time it’s forever, Jess”, he’d told her, his lips pressing against her neck and her arms firmly around her waist. And even though it had been over three years since he last kissed her, when she softly whimpered into his mouth and he ran his fingers through her hair, it felt like no time had passed. It felt like home.

 

“I love you”, she’d whispered to him. 

 

“I love you too. God, I love you more than anything, Jess.”

 

 _It’s too soon,_ the voice persisted. But his vision had already zoomed in on one particular piece, the rest of the showcase fading beneath his anxious stare.   

 

 _You can’t afford it right now._ His eyes were glued to the delicate silver band, purposely trying to ignore the price tag that almost seemed to laugh at him. The single, oval sapphire that adorned the ring sparkled brightly at him, as if it had been made to match her sky blue eyes.

 

 _You should wait._ But he could already picture her beautiful face full of surprise, lightning up at his question, and he wished for nothing more than to hear her say yes. To see her walking down the aisle towards him, her white dress flowing around her. To kiss her for the first time as husband and wife. 

 

_But what if…?_

 

“Excuse me, sir?”, a kind voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back into the present. “May I help you? Are you looking for anything in particular?”

 

_Say no._

 

“Yes”, he answered, with a certainty that calmed his own rapidly beating heart.

 

_This time it’s forever, Jess._

 

His eyes fixed on the pale sapphire, he smiled. “I’ll take that one, please.”

 


End file.
